Pas touche !
by Asrial
Summary: Doom a prit en otage une école maternelle. personne ne peut rien faire. personne ne peut s'approcher. Pour sauver les enfants, il va falloir faire appel a quelqu'un qui connait bien doom. Mais quelqu'un qui ne laisserait personne faire de mal aux petits. Thorki. Doom!bashing. Bromance


Pas Touche !

"- Messieurs, nous avons un problème." Commença Fury, la mise sombre.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nick ? Il fallait vraiment amputer nos vacances ?" Se plaignait Tony.

Pour UNE fois que les Avengers avaient des vacances, ils avaient été rappelés en catastrophe de leur ile déserte au bout de trois jours.

Fury alluma la télé sur CNN

"- ….Panique incontrôlable. Victor Von Doom a été confirmé comme responsable de la prise d'otage sur l'école maternelle des "Petites Sœurs du Pardon Excusez-nous" (1). Une centaine d'enfants entre deux et six ans sont retenus depuis presque quarante-huit heures à présent. Des coups de feu ont été entendus et le preneur d'otage aurait tué déjà deux personnes sans que l'on sache exactement qui sont ses victimes. Nous ne pouvons que prier pour les otages et leurs familles que quelqu'un vienne à leur aide et …."

Fury coupa le son de la télé.

Les images continuaient avec des mères en larmes, des pères au bord de la crise de nerfs et des unités d'élite qui ne savaient que faire. Les cas de prise d'otage avec des enfants étaient les pires.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?" Finit par demander Steve.

S'il y avait une chose qui ne se faisait pas, c'était s'en prendre aux enfants.  
Les enfants, c'était hors limite. Presque une règle tacite entre les gentils et les vilains.

On ne s'attaquait pas aux petits.

"- Il ne l'a pas encore dit." Soupira Fury. "Juste là, il ne semble pas s'en être prit à des enfants. Les seules victimes sont le proviseur et son adjoint qui ont tentés de sauver les enfants en le faisant fuir. Leur mort à permit de faire sortir les deux classes de quatre et cinq ans qui étaient au gymnase. Les autres sont surveillés par les plus puissants doombots que Victor ai jamais conçus jusque-là…..Nous sommes pour l'instant totalement impuissant."

Les Avengers soupirèrent la mine sombre.  
C'est tout aussi inquiet pour les enfants qu'ils allèrent se préparer puis embarquèrent dans le quinjet.

La presse était là en nombre à leur arrivée.  
La situation s'éternisait après tout.

Deux équipes du SWAT avaient été massacrées, une unité d'assaut de l'armée décimée et une unité d'unité d'élite avait été vaporisée.

"- Depuis quand les enfants n'ont pas eu à manger ?"

"- Il y a des petits frigos dans les classes mais pas grand-chose. C'est surtout la boisson qui commence à manquer. Ils ont de l'eau mais… à cet âge, surtout les plus jeunes, il leur faut autre chose."

"- Il se passe quelque chose."

Une mère de famille était parvenue à se faufiler entre les mailles des différentes agences pour se jeter sur les Avengers.

"- OU VOUS ETIEZ! POURQUOI VOUS N'AVEZ ENCORE RIEN FAIT ! RENDEZ-MOI MON BEBE ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? RENDEZ-MOI MON BEBE !"

Deux agents juniors du SHIELD se précipitèrent pour évacuer la femme un peu rudement sous les caméras mais Thor se précipita vers la pauvre mère éplorée.  
Avec plus de douceur que quiconque en aurait attendu de la part de la grosse brute qu'il était il laissa la femme lui taper sur le torse le temps qu'elle s'effondre en larmes contre lui.

Il la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que son mari arrive.

Il n'avait absolument pas conscience des caméras qui filmaient toute la scène.

"- Je vous promet, Ma Dame. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour que les enfants soient rendus à leurs familles au plus vite et en bonne santé."

La femme hoqueta une minute dans les bras de son mari.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous ! Hein ! C'est pas comme si les vôtres étaient là-dedans ! Vous allez tout faire péter! Comme d'habitude !"

"- Ma Dame. J'ai perdu mon lot de petits au cours des siècles. Je connais cette douleur bien davantage que vous. Et si les Norns sont clémentes, vous ne la connaitrez pas du tout." Continua Thor avec douceur et patience.

La femme finit par se calmer un peu et se laisser entrainer par son mari derrière les banderoles.

Thor retourna auprès de ses amis, le visage sombre.

"- Tu as perdus des enfants, Thor ?" Murmura Bruce avec compassion.

Les autres réalisaient qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose de leur ami.

"- Pas les miens, ami Banner. Mais je les aimait tout comme."

"- Alors qui étaient ces…"

"- Il se passe quelque chose !" Prévint Coulson.

Doom venait de sortir sur le toit de l'école, deux bébés de deux ans maximum à la main.  
Les pauvres petits hurlaient de terreur.

"- Avengers ! Enfin ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Victor ?" Lança Tony en utilisant le micro et l'ampli de son armure.

"- Voyons… Qu'est-ce que je veux… Vous voir mort ? Oui, chère population ! Tuez les Avengers et je vous rendrais vos enfants."

Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long du dos des Avengers.

Puis Doom éclata.

"- Vous voyez ? Ils vous détruiraient ! Sans remords, sans réflexion. J'adorerai voir ca….

Doom secoua les deux bébés qu'il avait dans les mains.

"- Et vous mes petites larves ? Vous voudriez voir ?"

Doom leva le bras pour jeter les deux enfants dans le vide.

"- NON !"

Tony lança ses répulseurs à pleine vitesse.

Il attrapa les deux bambins à la dernière seconde avant qu'ils ne se fracassent sur le béton puis partit en glissade dans le mur de l'école ou il s'écrasa, les deux petites vies étroitement serrées à l'abri contre son torse.

Les hurlements des deux enfants n'avaient pas cessés une seconde.  
Sous les rires de Doom, des agents se précipitèrent pour prendre en charge les deux petits et aider IronMan.  
L'armure avait subi des dommages.

"- Les gosses ?"

"- Effrayés mais intacts."

Soulagé, Tony se laissa aider jusqu'à ses amis qu'il avait fallu retenir.

Toujours sur son toit, Doom semblait jouir profondément de la panique qu'il avait causé.

"- DOOM !" Hurla soudain Thor comme s'il avait pris une décision. "RELACHE LES ENFANTS ! OU CRAINT UNE COLERE PLUS BRUTALE QUE CE QUE TES PIRES CAUCHEMARDS ONT PU ENGENDRER !"

Doom éclata de rire.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Petit prince ? M'électrocuter avec ton petit marteau ? Ou bien Capitaine va m'envoyer son pitoyable bouclier ? Je ne parlerais même pas de cette chère Veuve Noire ou de cet incapable moineau ! Quand à Hulk, veux-tu vraiment le lacher parmi ces charmants bambins ?"

Un doombot venait d'apporter un autre enfant à Doom qui agita le gosse dans sa main pour le faire hurler de peur.

Le visage de Thor se fendit d'un rictus presque cruel.

"- Non… Je vais passer un coup de fil."

L'hilarité de Doom ne connus plus de limite.

Vraiment ? Passer un coup de fil ? Et à qui ? A Jean-Pierre pour le cinquante-cinquante ? L'empaler sur la Tour Eiffel peut-être aussi ?

C'était hilarant.

"- Fils de Coul. J'ai besoin d'un téléphone."

Phil ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il dégaina son téléphone.

"- Quel numéro ?"

Thor le lui donna.  
Phil composa après avoir passé la ligne sur le sécurisé pour que tout soit enregistré.

"- Alors, tu appelles qui, Thor ? Ta maman ? Pour qu'elle vienne me gronder ?"

Le sourire de Thor était à présent purement terrifiant.

"- Non. Bien plus dangereux."

"- Allo ?"

"- Loki ?"

"- ….Thor ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Tu as une télé près de toi ?"

"- Evidement, grosse baderne blonde sans cer…"

"- LOKI ! Met la télé. Une chaine d'info, n'importe laquelle."

"- …Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

"- S'il te plait Loki."

Un peu heurté mais curieux, Loki obéit.

"- Loki ?"

"- …"

On entendait en fond sonore une chaine d'info quelconque qui repassait en boucle les "meilleures" moment de la prise d'otage.

"- Loki ? LOKI ?"

La ligne fut soudain coupée.

"- Thor qu'est ce que…"

"- Faites moi confiance. Ca va commencer… Ca commence même."

Un frisson d'angoisse incohérente, animale presque, remonta le long du dos de tout un chacun lorsqu'une silhouette en armure de combat se matérialisa non loin de Doom sur le toit.

"- BORDEL THOR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU !" Hurla Fury dans le communicateur.

La foule se mit à hurler de peur et d'angoisse croissante.  
Deux vilains maintenant ? Leurs enfants ne s'en sortiraient pas.

"- Loki ! Il y avait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Lache…Cet…enfant…" Gronda Loki d'une voix très basse mais qui portait tellement loin qu'on devait l'avoir entendu à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

"- Tu en veux un pour toi ? Attends un de mes bots va aller t'en chercher un. Nous pourrons jouer à deux si tu veux ! Ces petites larves hurlent tellement bien."

Le regard d'émeraude prenait lentement une lueur intérieure qui fit reculer machinalement bien des officiers des SWAT.

"- Lâche…Cet…enfant…" Répéta Loki d'une voix encore plus basse.

"- Tu voudras en tuer quelques-uns aussi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils…"

"- J'AI DIT ! LACHE CET ENFANT !" Rugit soudain le jotun en serrant si fort le poing droit que sa magie en arracha tout ce qui le couvrait jusqu'à l'épaule.

Une flamme verte qui se mit à croitre jusqu'à près de trois mètres de hauteur avait engloutit tout le bras du prince.

Même Thor eut un mouvement de recul.  
Il avait déjà vu son frère en colère, rageur, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle fureur noire. Ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était de la sauvagerie à l'état pur.

Surprit, Doom lâcha le gosse qui serait tombé par terre si un clone du prince ne l'avait pas attrapé au vol avant de se téléporter près des agents.

Le clone posa l'enfant sur le sol puis disparu.

Un second clone apparut avec trois enfants, puis un troisième, une quatrième, d'autres encore, de plus en en plus nombreux jusqu'à ce qu'une douzaine de clones en même temps se téléportent à l'abri avec des enfants ou même des adultes avant de revenir à leur créateur.

"- Loki…." Cette fois, Doom avait peur.

Loki approchait sur lui, pas à pas, le regard si brulant de magie que le scientifique se demandait s'il n'allait pas le consumer s'il le touchait par accident.

"- On ne touche pas aux enfants…" Grondait le prince de cette même voix basse, menaçante et purement mortelle que tous entendaient sur des kilomètres."

Il était peut-être un vilain mais certaines choses étaient proscrites.

"- Loki…"

"- ON NE TOUCHE PAS AUX ENFANTS !" Rugit encore le prince avant d'attraper Doom par le col à la seconde ou le dernier petit était évacué par son dernier clone.

Les doombots se ruèrent à la rescousse de leur maitre.

Loki ne s'occupa même pas d'eux.  
La magie sauvage et furieuse qui entourait le sorcier était si brulante que les robots se vaporisèrent les uns après les autres dans leur tentative de l'atteindre.

"- ON NE TOUCHE PAS AUX ENFANTS !" Répéta Loki. "JAMAIS !"

Il écrasa le visage de Doom sur le sol

"- Jamais." Le masque de Victor s'écrasa sur le béton avec un bruit visqueux. "On ne touche pas aux enfants !" Crack. "Jamais." Crack. "On ne menace pas les enfants. "Crack. "On ne blesse pas les enfants. "Crack. "On ne fait pas peur aux enfants !" Crack.

Loki continuait à réduite en purée le roi de Latvérie sans réaliser que sa magie brulait si fort autour de lui qu'elle avait enflammé son autre manche et le haut de sa tunique mais sans le bruler lui.

La magie dévorait aussi les vêtements pourtant normalement résistant de Doom, révélant progressivement son corps couverts de sa coquille de métal.

Enfin, Loki se releva.

Doom tenu par la gorge, il le jeta à terre de toutes ses forces.

L'humain s'encastra dans le béton avec un bruit d'os cassés tout à fait satisfaisant pour le jotun qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un premier coup de pied monstrueux cueillit aux côtes de mortel qui roula sur le sol.

"- Prends en toi encore une fois à des petits et ta mort entre les mains du Mandarin te paraitra en rapport des vacances en classe de neige." Gronda encore le prince avant de le frapper cette fois avec sa magie.

Le hurlement de Doom partit dans les aigus.

Loki leva le sort.

"- Ai-je été compris."

Haletant, perdu, le corps dévoré de douleurs, Doom tentait désespérément de répondre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait rendu Loki aussi fou de rage mais il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête.

"- AI-JE ETE COMPRIT ?" Rugit encore Loki avant de relancer sa magie, pure, brulante, totalement sans le moindre contrôle à l'assaut du corps presque sans protection du dictateur.

Son hurlement de douleur grimpa de quelques octaves et décibels.

A présent que les parents avaient retrouvés leurs enfants, ils réalisaient qui les leur avait rendu et ce que Loki était en train de faire.

Des murmures s'élevaient lentement parmi la foule.

"- Thor, il va tuer Doom !"

"- Est-ce grave, ami Fury ?"

"- Doom doit être jugé !"

"- C'est votre définition de la justice, Fury. A Asgard, il serait châtré, écorché, roué, démembré, puis pendu pour avoir osé faire du mal à des enfants."

"- nous ne sommes pas à Asgard !"

Thor renifla.

Les journalistes ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange. Asgard semblait un peu plus…. Répressif que la terre.

"- THOR ! Tu dois arrêter ton frère !"

Thor attendit encore.

Lorsque les hurlements de douleur commencèrent à décroitre il hocha la tête.

"- Loki."

"- Tu ne blesseras plus jamais le moindre enfant, Victor. Je te le promet."

"- Pitié…Loki…" Pleurait le dictateur qui avait plus l'aspect d'un steak haché que d'un vilain

"- La magie que je laisse en toi va t'en empêcher."

"- Loki… Pitié…"

"- Loki, laisse-le ! Les mortels le puniront."

Loki ne s'occupa pas une seconde de son frère.

"- Si tu recommences, ma magie te dévoreras de l'intérieur. Lentement, si lentement que chacun de tes hurlements sera suffisamment fort pour réveiller tout le pays." Ronronnait presque le jotun.

Un peu vert, les journalistes n'en perdaient pas une miette.

"- LOKI !"

"- JE TE TUERAIS VICTOR SI TU RECOMMENCES."

"- LOKI !" Rugit Thor.

Le jeune prince jeta un regard hagard vers son ainé.

"- JE NE LAISSERAI PLUS PERSONNE FAIRE DE MAL A MES ENFANTS ! THOR !" Répondit sur le même ton le jotun.

Thor se figea immédiatement.

"- Ho… Loki…"

Le jeune prince lâcha Doom qui se rependit sur le sol en tas.  
Les Agents se ruèrent sur lui pour l'attacher et le mettre en détention.

Thor prit doucement Loki dans ses bras.

Petit à petit, la magie du jotun s'apaisait maintenant que la cause de son ire était hors de sa vue.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une couverture épaisse.

Thor le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

"- Thor… Les enfants…."

"- Ils vont bien…Ils vont tous bien, Loki. Doom n'a fait de mal à aucun d'eux."

"- Il ne faut pas faire de mal aux enfants." Murmurait Loki, à moitié endormit. "Jamais. Jamais toucher aux enfants. Il ne faut pas faire de mal à mes enfants…."

Thor lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"- Personne ne fait de mal aux enfants, Loki. Je te promets… Tu peux te reposer."

Loki hocha péniblement la tête.  
Il faillit s'endormir dans les bras de son frère mais une dernière seconde de lucidité fut suffisante.

Il activa le collier de téléportation qu'il avait autour du cou pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'une de ses cachettes le temps de retrouver ses forces.

Thor soupira lorsque ses bras n'enlacèrent plus que du vent.

Le prince secoua la tête avant de revenir vers ses amis.

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à se dégager des journalistes.  
Chacun voulait savoir pourquoi Loki, le Vilain Loki avait agi comme ça.

Thor finit par leur clouer le bec.

"- Mon frère est peut-être perdu, mais il a des principes. Il ne détruit pas aveuglément. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Le combat est un art honorable pour lui comme pour moi. Mêler des enfants à un combat est une honte et un déshonneur flagrant. Je suis fier de voir que mon frère à encore au cœur les valeurs de dignité et de grandeur qui sont la base de notre éducation de prince. Et mon frère a perdu suffisamment d'enfants pour connaître la douleur de cette perte et ne la vouloir à aucun parent."

Il finit là, laissant les journalistes figés.

Les agents firent rembarquer les Avengers et les évacuèrent.

"- ….Thor ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Ton frère… "

"- Quoi mon frère ?"

"- Tu savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça ?"

"- Je savais récupèrerais les enfants des mains de Doom. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il serait aussi violent et aussi furieux. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu perdre son sang-froid comme ça. Mais une fois encore, il s'agit d'enfants. Et de tous petits en plus."

"- ….Loki à vraiment perdu des enfants ou c'était de la propagande ?" Lâcha Fury

Lui aussi avait été secoué.

Loki lui avait vraiment fait peur.

"- …..Loki a perdu tous ses enfants. D'une façon ou d'une autre." Souffla doucement Thor. "Sleipnir lui a été arraché parce qu'il était trop jeune. Fenrir parce qu'il était soi-disant dangereux. Jörmungand a été exilé sur Terre et personne ne sait s'il est encore en vie. Héla est la reine du royaume des morts, Vali a été tué par son frère jumeau qui a perdu l'esprit et s'est suicidé. Et je ne parle que de ses enfants immortels. Il a perdu un nombre incalculable d'enfants nés de mortels et mortels eux-mêmes. A chaque fois ça a été un crève-cœur. Comme à chaque grossesse et naissance il était débordant de joie." Thor resta silencieux un long moment, la douleur évidente sur le visage. "Vous jugez tous mon frère sans savoir ce qu'il est réellement, ce qu'il a vécu ou ce qu'il a enduré. Mon frère est beaucoup de choses, mais il a toujours été un père et une mère aimant et attentif. Le dernier de ses enfants mortel est mort de sa belle mort il y a quelques semaines. Cela l'a affecté davantage que je ne le craignais." Souffla doucement Thor, désolé. " Vous ne connaissez pas la douleur que mon frère à dans le cœur." Insista Thor.

Le reste du trajet se finit dans le silence.  
Si Thor était heureux que les enfants aient été libéré et que Loki ai prouvé qu'il était capable de faire le bien, il était désolé de ne pas avoir évalué assez l'impact de la mort de son plus jeune fils mortel sur l'état psychologique de son frère. S'il l'avait su, jamais il ne lui aurait demandé de venir.

Loki allait être en vrac pendant des jours.

Une fois arrivé à la tour, Thor alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il avait besoin de calme.

Il se débarrassa de son armure après avoir posé Mjolnir sur son coussin puis gagna la salle de bain.  
Il resta sous l'eau brulante de la douche un long moment.

Une fois un peu détendu, il retourna dans sa chambre, une simple serviette sur les reins.

"- Tu es toujours aussi impudique."

Thor sursauta

"- Loki ?"

Roulé en boule autour d'un oreiller, les yeux rouges de larmes qu'il refusait de voir couler, Loki ne bougea pas.

Thor s'assit immédiatement près de son frère.

Loki se bouina contre lui.

"- Je suis désolé Loki."

"- De quoi ? De m'avoir envoyé faire ton travail ?"

"- Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait aussi mal. Et je pensais que si c'était toi, d'autres craindraient de s'en prendre à nouveau à des petits."

"- Ho pour ça, tu peux y compter. J'ai déjà reçu des dizaines de messages m'assurant que personne ne toucherait à des enfants. Sauf dégâts collatéraux mais ça…"

Thor laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène. Depuis combien de temps Loki n'était-il pas venu lui quémander un câlin ? Plus de deux millénaires, il en était sûr.

Il resta un moment immobile avant de repousser Loki.

Le brun se redressa. Il faisait tellement petit chaton qui vient de se prendre un coup de pied que le cœur de Thor se serra.

"- J'ouvre juste le lit, Loki. Ce sera plus confortable non ?"

Loki se détendit visiblement.

Thor se débarrassa de sa serviette humide puis se glissa sous le drap avant d'ouvrir les bras à son frère.

Loki se déshabilla puis vint se bouiner dans les bras de son ainé.

Thor soupira de contentement.

Quand avaient-ils dormit ainsi, nu à nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la dernière fois ? Ils ne devaient être qu'à peine adolescent lui semblait-il.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Loki était parfaitement à sa place contre lui. Comme s'ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre par les Norns.

Ils eurent le même soupir de plaisir.

"- Ca va aller mon frère ?"

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

"- Thor…."

"- Oui mon frère ?"

"- J'ai quelque chose à te demander."

"- Bien sûr, mon frère. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander."

"- J'y réfléchit depuis des siècles… Depuis la mort des jumeaux en fait."

Thor serra son frère contre lui. Il sentait ses tressaillements de douleur.

Gentiment, il lui caressa le dos.

"- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider mon Loki. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu le sais."

"- ….Fais-moi un bébé, Thor."

Le blond bloqua un instant.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Qu'avais dit Loki ?

"- S'il te plait. Fais-moi un bébé…." Insista le jotun. "Un bébé de toi...Il sera forcément physiquement parfait. Ce ne sera pas un monstre. Il sera fort. Odin ne pourra que l'accepter. Personne ne voudra lui faire de mal. J'y réfléchit depuis des siècles." Répéta Loki. "Il n'y a que toi… J'ai bien pensé à Hogun ou Fandral mais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur faire confiance pour ne pas vouloir me prendre mon enfant. Toi… Même si Odin me l'arrache, il le laissera avec toi. Je pourrais le voir de temps en temps, il sera parfait, il sera aimé…. S'il te plait Thor… J'en ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'avoir un bébé qui puisse être heureux….Juste une fois. Juste un seul…"

A présent les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Loki sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir.

Thor se secoua enfin.

Doucement, il prit le visage de son frère entre ses doigts.

Loki se tut aussitôt.

Le regard vert qui pouvait exprimer autant de rage que de haine ou de mépris brillait juste de timidité, d'angoisse et d'espoir fou à présent.

Thor pesa longuement le pour et le contre.

S'il faisait ce que Loki demandait, leur enfant serait forcément immortel. Et forcément héritier du trône.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui interessait Loki, Thor le savait.  
Loki voulait juste pouvoir avoir un enfant à lui qui lui survivrait.

Loki voulait juste ce que tout parent dans les neufs royaumes voulait.

Thor soupira.

Une seconde il eut une pensée pour Jane. Elle ne le pardonnerait sans doute pas. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à lui pardonner d'être immortel… Mais Jane ne serait plus dans un siècle. Loki lui, serait encore là dans dix mille ans.

Le prince déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- D'accord mon frère. Dès que tu seras capable de porter un nouvel enfant." Thor savait que Loki n'était pas fertile tout le temps. Et heureusement. Sinon, avec la libido de Loki, Ansgard serait envahit de bébés-Loki du sol au plafond. "Dès que tu seras à nouveau fertile je serais à ta disposition."

Les larmes, de joie cette fois, se mirent à couler sur les joues de Loki.

"- Thor…"

Avant que Loki ne le remercie, Thor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"- MAIS ! A une condition."

L'enthousiasme de Loki disparu aussitôt.

"- ….Laquelle ?"

"- Plusieurs en fait." Reprit Thor. "La première, je veux que tu rejoignes les Avengers."

"- Thor…"

"- Loki, si tu dois avoir mon bébé, je compte bien être un père capable tout comme toi. Et quel exemple déplorable donnerions-nous à notre enfant à nous battre tout le temps ? Sans compter que notre bébé sera forcément une cible pour tous nos ennemis. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'aurais besoin de toi pour le protéger. Et comme il grandira ici, au moins un certain temps, autant qu'il vive sur une planète en paix. Cette paix, tu m'aideras à la lui donner. Je veux le meilleur pour notre enfant, Loki. Garçon ou Fille, je veux que notre bébé soit bien, heureux, et élevé par ses deux parents."

Loki fixa son frère, choqué. Il n'avait pas anticipé de telles raisons à sa demande. Ces raisons là ? Il ne pouvait qu'accepter en applaudissant des deux mains.

"- Et les autres conditions ?"

"- Si c'est une fille, nous en referons un autre."

"- Et si c'est un garçon ?"

"- Nous en referons un autre aussi. Chacun le "notre"." Plaisanta Thor.

Loki renifla.

Il n'allait certainement pas dire non davantage à ça.

Deux bébés ? Bien sûr qu'il signait !

"- Et la troisième condition ?"

"- Aucun de mes enfants ne sera un bâtard. Surtout s'il doit monter un jour sur le trône d'Asgard"

"-….Thor…Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ?"

"- Evidement Loki. Il est plus que temps que nous nous casions une bonne fois avant que nos célibats ne donnent de bonnes idées à père. Et quitte à me caser, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Alors Loki ? Acceptes-tu mes conditions ?"

Loki resta la bouche ouverte une longue minute.

C'était soudain tout ça et…et….

"- J'accepte." S'entendit répondre le jotun sans savoir d'où venait sa réponse.

De son moi inconscient peut-être ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours finalement ?

Il balaya la notion  
Ho et puis zut !

"- Tu es et sera toujours mon égal, mon Loki." Souffla soudain Thor en le serrant gentiment contre lui. "Et le jour viendra où tu régneras à mon côté, avec moi…Ensemble…Parce que nous sommes nés tous les deux pour être rois." Insista le prince avant de l'embrasser, cette fois, sur les lèvres.

Loki répondit au baiser avec la même douceur chaste.

Il serait peut-être même un peu heureux finalement ?

###############################################

"- Bon alors ?"

"- Alors quoi, Stark ?"

"- On fait quoi, Fury ? Vous allez essayer de mettre la reine Loki en prison maintenant ?" Le sourire de l'ingénieur était railleur.

Fury lui jeta un œil noir.

"- Voyons le positif." Apaisa Steve. "Loki n'est plus un ennemi et mieux encore, il va nous aider. A terme les tensions au sein de la famille royale d'Asgard vont s'apaiser, Thor va se marier mais va éviter Jane qui visiblement posait un gros souci et va avoir un héritier. Je pense qu'on peut aller ça du tout bénéfice… Si nous acceptons de laisser une chance à Loki."

"- Qui est pour laisser une chance à Loki ?" Demanda Tony en levant la main.

Steve l'imita immédiatement.

Bruce hésita un peu mais leva la main.

Natasha suivit, puis enfin, même Clint.

"- Quoi ? Je lui en veux mais je ne suis pas complètement con non plus ! Je sais voir les avantages d'une situation ! Et quitta à ce qu'il soit quelque part, je préfère le surveiller de près que de le voir faire le con de loin.

Puis, sur ses paroles à la sagesse populaire évidente, le moineau quitta la salle de surveillance.

Il n'allait certainement pas mater les premiers ébats du couple tout neuf.

Les autres fuirent les uns après les autres.

Sauf Stark. Et sauf Fury.

Mais là, c'était un duel de volonté.

A croire que ces deux-là allaient finir aussi par se sauter dessus tient.

Heuuurk

Images mentales !

#fin#

(1) un lemon au choix au premier qui me trouve la référence !


End file.
